The Largest Error of My Life
by Carol-Chan01
Summary: Was Passiert wenn sich Ran und Shinichi unter besonderen Umständen nach 9 Jahren wieder treffen! Na woll ihr wissen was passiert, dann lest mal schön ( .) wink
1. Default Chapter

~ The Largest Error Of My Life ~ von Laeril  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Eigentlich ist es mein erster FF von Detektiv Conan, habe aber schon ein  
paar vorher geschrieben, das waren aber meist nur Romanzen oder so was,  
jetzt Versuch ich mich mal an etwas anderem, dies soll nämlich ein  
WAFF/Drama/Darkfic/Fortsetzungs- FF werden. [Für die, die nicht wissen was  
WAFF ist: Es ist eine verstärkte Form von der Romanze(ich kann es eben doch  
nicht lassen -.-°), wo es zu heftigen Gefühlsausbrüchen kommen kann  
(Quelle: Animexx)]  
Ich hoffe ihr werdet Spaß beim Lesen haben und mir auch ein paar Kommentare  
hinterlassen!  
Ps. Die Charakter sind etwas Ooc, und ich endschuldige mich jetzt schon  
dafür! Gomen *verbeug*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disklame: Die Figuren gehören alle nicht mir *heul*(außer Hiromi Fukushima)  
und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld *Sturzbachtränen*  
Ach und da gibt es noch ne Sache. So ziemlich zum Schluss kommt so ein  
Text, den ich mir aus zwei Übersetzungen von zwei Liedern zusammen  
geschnippelt habe, also gehört der Text am Schluss, so zusagen auch nicht  
ganz mir. Ich habe nur aus zwei einen gemacht!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legende:  
„Jemand Spricht"  
% Sachen/Gespräche die schon länger zurück liegen %  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~ The Largest Error Of My Life~  
*Kapitel 1*  
„Ach komme sie schon, geben sie es auf, ich habe tatkräftige Beweise, und  
dagegen können sie gar nichts tun!" Siegessicher schaute der junge Detektiv  
auf den schlanken großen Mann, der von zwei Polizisten festegehalten und an  
die Wand gedrückt wurde. „Sie können gar nichts beweisen. Sie blöffen doch  
nur!"  
Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar lachte laut auf und einiger seiner langen  
Strähnen vielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Jetzt haben sie noch zu lachen, sicher.  
Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch so siegessicher reagieren, wenn ich so wäre  
wie sie. Aber Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht so wie ein elender Kannibale.  
Doch da ich keiner bin, sondern ein einiger maßen guter Detektiv, sage ich  
ihnen, Viel Spaß im Knast. Denn dort werden sie für einen lange Zeit ihr  
Leben verbringen." Der braunhaarige musste seine Stimme erheben, damit ihn  
auch jeder in diesem kleinen, mit pflanzen eingedeckten, Raum verstand.  
„Und jetzt werde ich meinen Lieben, kleinen und doch so entscheidenden  
Beweis präsentieren!"  
Alle wurde ruhig, und der vermeintliche Kannibale wurde sichtlich nervös,  
er trat sich mit einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss sich immer wieder auf  
die Unterlippe, schon fast so fest das sie drohte aufzuplatzen. Was, wenn  
dieser möchte gern Detektiv, mit dem blauen Anzug und dem weißen Hemd das  
nicht in seiner Hose steckte, wirklich einen kleinen, jedoch wichtigen  
Beweis gefunden hatte, und wenn dem so war. Nein. Ausgeschlossen. Sein Plan  
war doch so ins Detail ausgearbeitet das es gar keine Spuren hätte geben  
können.  
„Also, wie wir alle wissen ist unser lieber Freund beschuldigt worden,  
seinen „Freund", na ja, was für eine Freundschaft, umgebracht und dann  
verspeist zu haben, den er ja angeblich schon seit endlichen Jahren nicht  
mehr gesehen hatte. Doch leider „gab" es keine Tatkräftigen Beweise, die  
Spurensicherung hat zwar alles gründlich durchsucht, werweiß ob sie  
wirklich gründlich gesucht hat, aber das steht hier nun nicht zu Debatte,  
auf jedenfalls hat sie nichts gefunden, jedoch ich habe einen gefunden.  
Als ich mir das Haus unseres Täters mal genauer unter die Lupe nahm, ist  
mir aufgefallen das er keine Zahnbürste in seinem Bad hat. Sie wundern sich  
jetzt bestimmt, was ich mit einer Zahnbürste beweisen will, na gut, ich sag  
es ihnen. Wie wir alle wissen ist unser lieber Herr MokoTaschi ist einer  
der angesehensten Zahnärzte in ganz Tokio, da hab ich mich also gefragt,  
warum hat der Zahnarzt keine Zahnbürste?  
Und nach der kurzen Suchen hab ich sie auch gefunden. Sehr einfallslos muss  
ich ja schon zugeben, die Zahnbürste einfach zwischen der Kleidung zu  
verstecken, also da hab ich schon bessere Einfälle gesehen. Na ja, wie auch  
immer. Ich habe mir die Zahnbürste genauer angeschaut und habe daran ein  
kleines, für unser Auge kaum sichtbares, Schmutzpartikelchen gefunden. Ja,  
ja, ich weiß was sie jetzt wieder denken,  
das kann auch von einen anderen Essen sein, da haben sie auch nicht  
unrecht. Jedoch Hab ich mir gedacht das es von seiner einen „Speise"  
stammen könnte. Also, hab ich die Zahnbürste, die übrigens noch nass war,  
zur Untersuchung ins Labor abgegeben und es hat sich was herausgestellt was  
ich nicht erwartet habe."  
„Ha, der Test war negativ, ich sag es doch ich bin nicht der Mörder,  
Gehschweigeden ein Kannibale. Ich wusste es die ganze zeit, das ich  
unschuldig bin, doch jetzt können sie mit der Wahrheit nicht leben, weil  
sie dachten sie wären der beste, doch das ist nicht wahr. Nein mein lieber  
Herr *Ich-bin-der-beste-Detektiv-aller-Zeiten*!" Der schwarzhaarige freute  
sich, wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten, dass etwas bekam, was es sich  
schon immer gewünscht hatte „nicht ganz, der Test war nur in der Sache  
negativ in der ich sie eigentlich zur Untersuchung geschickt hatte.  
Die Leute im Labor haben mir zwar gesagt das es sich nicht um Reste des  
Opfers handelten, jedoch haben sie mir gesagt, dass am Stängel der  
Zahnbürste Blutreste des Opfers gefunden wurden. Und zu ihrer Endtäuschung  
Herr MokoTaschi, fand man nur ihre Fingerabdrücke auf dem Stängel und  
daraus kann man schließen das an ihren Fingern noch Blutreste zu finden  
sind. Na, was sagen sie jetzt?"  
Geschockt schaute Herr MokoTaschi an die grüngestrichene Wand, konnte das  
wirklich wahr sein, hätte er sich doch lieber mit Seife seinen Hände  
waschen sollen, wie es seinen Mutter es ihm immer gepredigt hatte, anstatt  
nur mit Wasser. Doch der Plan war so ausgefeilt. „Jungs, führt ihn ab!" Mit  
einer lockren Handbewegung deutete der braunhaarige Detektiv auf die nahe  
liegende weiße Haustür des großen MokoTaschiAnwesends.  
Und somit war wieder ein Fall gelöst und der junge Mann konnte seelenruhig  
wieder in seine alte Villa etwas außerhalb der Stadt fahren.  
Etwas zu schnell, wie immer, fuhr er die Straße endlang, mal wieder total  
in Gedanken versunken. Es war schon spät am Abend und er war froh nach  
Hause zu kommen. Denn dann könnte er sich in sein weiches, kuscheliges Bett  
fallen lassen und mal wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf fallen. Schnell  
zogen die weißen hellen Scheinwerfer der Autos auf der linken Seite an ihm  
vorbei. Manchmal hatte eine Autofahrer auch noch sein Fernlicht an, wurde  
dann jedoch von den anderen Fahrern laut darauf hingewiesen. Nach einer  
Zeit verließ er die Autobahn und bog in die engeren Straßen eines  
Wohnviertels ein. Doch schon nach wenigen Gedanken verließ er das Viertel  
wieder und fuhr nun eine schmale, leicht holperige Straße endlang, die zu  
seiner zu großen Villa führte.  
Endlich war er da. Langsam fuhr er das Auto unter das alte Kaport, um es  
unterzustellen.  
Dann schloss er das große Einfahrtstor, dass aus vielen Stahlschnecken,  
Windungen und Kanten bestand.  
Nun konnte er endlich reingehen und sich fertig machen. Übermüdet steckte  
er den Schlüssel mit den unzähligen Schlüsselahnhängern in das  
Bronzefarbenen Schloss und drehte ihn um. Was er zuerst sah als er in sein  
Haus trat, war die große Sanduhr die neben der Treppe stand. Gleich würde  
sie anfangen allen mitzuteilen, dass es 11 Uhr sei. Mit schleppenden  
Schritten ging er die Treppe mit dem Weinroten Teppich hoch. Warum konnte  
er denn keinen Fahrstuhl haben, dann müsste er jetzt nicht diese verdammt  
vielen Treppen hochlatschen. Endlich war er oben angekommen, schon fast aus  
der puste ging er weiter den langen Flur endlang. An den Wänden hingen  
etliche Bilder von irgendwelchen Leuten, zu meinst Detektive. Es sah schon  
fast so aus wie ein Museum. Na ja, es war ja schließlich nicht unbekannt,  
dass der braunhaarige einen Fetisch für berühmte Detektiven hatte.  
Endlich, nach ungefähr 10 Porträß, etlichen Bodenpflanzen und einem Telfon  
kam er dort an wo er hinwollte. Ins Bad.  
Was Bad hatte cremefarbenen Boden- und Wandfliesen, ziemlich hell, im  
Gegensatz zu dem Restlichen Haus, das eher in dunklen Rot- und Gründtönen  
getaucht wurde.  
Das Badezimmer war, wie jedes Zimmer, im Europäischen Stil. Doch man konnte  
durchaus, auch in diesem Zimmer Verziehrungen finden, die Griechischenstil  
entsprachen. Nachdem er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte stieg er in  
die, mit heißen Wasser gefüllte, mittelgroße Badewanne ein.  
Genüsslich zog er den Duft des, nach Kokosnuss riechenden, Badewasser ein.  
Nach ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde Entspannen, entschloss er sich doch  
mal aus der Wanne zu steigen und ins Bett zu gehen.  
Nur mit einem Handtuchbekleidet um die Hüften ging er in sein  
Schlafzimmer, das genau gegen über von dem Badezimmer lag. Todmüde ging er  
zum Schrank und zog seine schwarzen Boxershorts heraus. Zog sie an und ging  
wieder nach unten, denn er hatte vergessen die Haustür abzuschließen.  
Wieder einmal musste er diese Verdammt Treppe hinunter gehen. „Warum musste  
ich auch nur dieses Haus kaufen! Mit den Vielen Treppen! *seufz*" etwas  
genervt von der Treppe ging er hinunter zum Eingang und schloss die Tür,  
mit dem Schlüssel der neben der Tür am Schlüsselbrett hang, ab.  
Plötzlich durchzog das durchdringende Geräusch des Telefons den Raum. 


	2. Chap2

~ The Largest Error Of My Life: Chap2 ~ von Laeril  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
´lo Leute! Na alles fit? Ich habe mich mal rangesetzt und weiter geschrieben! Zwar passiert noch nicht also zu viel *drop* -.-°° Aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem! Viel Spaß beim leben und beim lesen!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disklame: Siehe Chap1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legende: „Jemand Spricht" % Sachen/Gespräche die schon länger zurück liegen %  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Ja, Hallo?"Leicht presste der Besitzer der teuren Villa den Hörer des alten Telfons an sein linkes Ohr. Er wollte gerade schlafen gehen, war fertig gebadet, umgezogen und hatte die Tür doch noch abgeschlossen, doch jetzt musste ihn wieder irgend jemand anrufen, der wieder irgendwas von ihm will. Na toll. „Hallo Shinichi? Hier ist Heiji. Ich wollte dir nur danken, dafür, das du für mich eingesprungen bist heute bei dem Fall!" „Hey, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, du würdest doch sicher das gleiche für mich tun, wen ich krank wäre und nicht aus dem Bett käme, oder nicht?" „Ja, klar, würde ich das machen, ist doch Ehrensache. Wie ist denn der Fall abgelaufen?" Heiji musste eine fragende Grimasse ziehen, denn so wie er die Frage gestellt hatte interessiert es ihn sehr, ob sein alter Defektivenkollege gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. „Es lief eigentlich alles ganz gut!"Shinichi war recht müde da er von Osaka wieder bis nach Hause Fahren musste und es schon ziemlich spät war. „Was soll das denn heißen, ich empfehle dich schon für diesen Fall, da ich nicht kommen kann und dann sagt du „es lief eigentlich ganz gut!"HHHAAAALLLOOOO, was ist mit dir los, sonst freust du dich doch immer, wenn du einen Fall gelöst hast." „Mir geht es einfach nicht so gut!"Shinichi rieb sich über die Stirn, na ja, er hatte auch einen deftigen Grund dafür schlecht drauf zu sein. „Shinichi Kudô, was ist los mit dir?"Die Stimme des Detektiven, klag ziemlich sauer, als ob er gleich durch den Hörer käme und ihn erst mal wieder eine Rede halten würde, von wegen, „man sollte nie den Kopf hängen lassen", oder „man soll immer an sich glauben."Eben so ein Schwachsinn. Doch stattdessen wartet Heiji nicht einmal auf eine Antwort, sondern legte einfach den Hörer auf. „tuut tuut tuut tuut tuut!"„Toll jetzt hat er einfach aufgelegt, was für ein Freund."Shinichi legte ebenfalls wieder den Hörer auf die Gabel und ging hoch, über den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sich auf sein Himmelbett und zog die Bettdecke bis hin zu seinen Kinn. Am liebsten hätte er sich unter der Bettdecke verkrochen und wäre erst mal ne Zeit nicht aufgetaucht, doch das ging schließlich nicht. Jeden Tag hatte er einen neuen Fall zu lösen und immer wieder wurde dieser Fall mit Bravur gelöst, was langsam zu nerven begann, da es immer so leicht war, nichts war mehr eine Herausforderung für den ehemaligen Schülerdetektiven. Es machte ihn schon lange nicht mehr glücklich Fälle zu lösen. Er vermisste die alten Zeiten in der Detektei Mori, er vermisste sogar ein bisschen ein zweites „ich". Conan Edokawa. Und dazu kam auch noch das Ran nicht mehr bei ihm war. Nach dem sie die ganze Sache herausgefunden hatte, die Sache mit Conan und Shinichi, ist sie einfach weggegangen und nicht mehr wieder gekommen. Sie sagte sie bräuchte nun etwas Zeit für sich, Zeit zum nachdenken. Zwei Monate nach ihrer abreise kam ein Brief aus London, den sie, Ran, geschrieben hatte. Sie schrieb in ihrer leicht erkennbaren Schrift:  
  
Lieber Shinichi, Es tut mir leid, ich dachte, ich könnte dir diese ganze Sache verzeihen,  
doch das kann ich nicht.  
Ich habe dich geliebt, doch ich weiß nicht wie ich heute dazu stehe.  
Vielleicht tue ich es immer noch, doch  
ich denke ich muss mein Leben noch einmal ganz von vorne beginnen.  
Ich kann es einfach nicht, alles in Tokio erinnert mich auf irgendeine  
Weise an dich!  
Es tut einfach unheimlich weh!  
Manchmal denke ich, ich müsste sterben, so zerreist mich der Schmerz.  
Vielleicht, werden wir uns noch einmal sehen, denn du weißt ja „Menschen begegnen sich mindestens immer zwei mal in ihrem leben, egal ob  
sie diese Person lieben oder hassen. Es ist Schicksal"  
und vielleicht trifft das auch für uns zu,  
doch jetzt ist die Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen.  
  
Danke das du immer für mich da warst.  
Ran  
  
Ran war jetzt schon neun Jahre fort, neun lange Jahre in denen Shinichi jeden Tag an sie gedacht hatte. Lange Zeit hatte er sie nicht verstanden, doch mittlerweile tat er es. Er verstand sie, warum sie gegangen war und warum sie nicht zurück kommen wollte, wusste er auch. Es war so klar, doch lange blieb die Lösung für den jungen Detektiv hinter einen dicken Nebelwand verborgen. Nur langsam konnte er sich durch diese hindurchwinden, und zum Schluss hat es sich nicht einmal mehr gelohnt nach London zu reisen und Ran um Verzeihung zu bitten. Nach einem langen hin und her unter der Bettdecke schlief er ein, doch schlafen konnte man das nicht nennen was er tat. Nie blieb er ruhig liegen, Albträume quälten ihn und immer wieder wurde er in der Nacht wach, konnte dann erst wieder nach einer Stunde einschlafen. Er hatte Glück, wenn er mal eine Nach durch Schlief, was jedoch selten passierte.  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne auf und der neue Tag brach herein. Es war ein Herrlicher Tag. Da es für die Kinder Ferien gab, konnten sie schon früh auf der Spielstraße oder auf dem Spielplatz spielen. Sie lachten und freuten sich. Wenn man die Kleinen so bei ihrem Treiben beobachtete hätte man sich am liebsten gewünscht auch wieder in seiner Kindheit zu stecken. Keine Sorgen zu haben. Einfach das Leben genießen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit, als die Kinder draußen spielten. Wurde Kudô aus seinem einigermaßen Normalen Schlaf wach. Schläfrig schaute er auf seinen Funkwecker und schrak auf. „Verdammt!"Shinichi sprang schnell auf, er hatte doch tatsächlich verschlafen, wie konnte ihm das nur passieren. Und das auch noch heute. Mit nicht gerade langsamen Schritten ging er zu seinem alten Antiken Schrank. Vor einigen Jahren hat er seinen Tick für Antike Möbel entdeckt, und hat auch so gleich sein Haus Dehmendsprechen eingerichtet. Er dachte er könnte sich dadurch ablenken, doch Ablenkung hat er dadurch nicht erreicht. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr „Mist schon Neun Uhr!"In genau einer viertel Stunde hatte er ein Treffen, mit dieser verdammten Studentin, und fertig angezogen war er auch nicht gerade. Er konnte schließlich nicht eine 20Jährige in Empfang nehmen wenn er nur in Hose vor ihr stand, das ging doch nicht, tz! Also holte er noch schnell eines seiner weißen Standardhemden aus dem Schrank und zog es an, nun musste er nur noch ins Bad und sich zurecht machen und das ganze in weniger als 7 Minuten. „Toll, und wann soll ich essen?"Fragend kratze er sich am Kopf und ging dabei gegenüber in sein Badezimmer, dort angekommen trat er ein und führte seine tägliche Morgenwäsche durch. Endlich, er hatte es geschafft, Shinichi war rechtzeitig fertig geworden und er hatte sogar noch 5 Minuten. „Gott sei dank jetzt kann ich mir auch noch was zu Essen machen!"Er rieb über seinen Bauch, der ein Knurrendes Geräusch von sich hören ließ. In der Küche machte er sich schnell Eier mit Speck, und gerade al er seinen ersten Happen in den Mund schieben wollte, ließ das ertönen der Türglocke ihn zusammen zucken. „verdammt hab ich mich erschrocken, das ist echt bescheuert, jetzt hab ich schon seit einem Monat sie neue Glocke und habe mich immer noch nicht an sie gewöhnt." Mit einem leicht verzweifelten Blick, wegen der Türglocke ging er zu seiner Haustür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand eine schöne junge Frau, ihre langen braunen Haare die bis zu ihrem Po gingen, hatte sie zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammen gebunden, eine schöne Brille zierte ihr Gesicht und der kurzer Rock verdeckte gerade so das nötigste. Man hätte sich auch eigentlich für eine Säkreterin halten können, wenn man nicht wüsste das sie eine Studentin ist. „Ah, Hallo Hiromi ich habe Sie schon erwartet, kommen Sie doch herein!" Der Detektiv deutetet mit seiner Hand in sein Haus hinein und machte Platz damit Hiromi an ihm vorbei gehen konnte. „Danke Herr Kudô!"Die junge Frau verbeugte sich leicht und trat dann in das große Haus ein. Zusammen gingen sie dann in das nicht zu klein geratene Wohnzimmer „setzten Sie sich doch, ich komme gleich zu ihnen!"„Ja danke!"Hiromi suchte sich einen gemütlichen Platz auf der großen Sofagarnitur und legte ihr schwarze Mappe auf den grünen Marmor Tisch. Langsam schweifte ihr Blick durch das große Zimmer, vorbei an dem weißem Kamin, der wohl eine menge Arbeit für sich beanspruchte, bis hin zu den saphirfarbenen Samtvorhängen, die nachts das Innere des Hauses vor gierigen Blicken schützen sollten. Vertieft in das Geheimnisvolle diese Raumes, merkte sie nicht das sich der Hausherr schon längst auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte und sie beobachtete. „Gefällt Ihnen mein Haus?"Hiromi schreckte auf „oh Entschuldigung ich sollte Sie nicht erschrecken!" „Nein, nein ist schon gut. Ohne Sie würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch zu tief in meinen Gedanken versunken hier sitzen!"Aus irgendeinem grund musste Shinichi grinsen, entweder war es die Tatsache, das ihn Hiromi an jemanden erinnerte oder es lag einfach nur daran, das sie gerade wie ein kleines Schulkind aussah. „Möchten Sie auch was essen, ich habe noch nicht Gefrühstückt und na ja, ich möchte kein schlechter Gastgeber sein!"auf seinen Wangen bildete sich ein leichter Schimmer von Röte „Nein ich möchte nichts, danke! Jedoch ein Kaffe wäre nicht schlecht!" „Ach, davon habe ich genug, Sie könnten sogar drin Baden, nein Scherz, ich hole Ihnen einen! Einen Moment bitte!" Und wieder verließ Kudô das Zimmer um zwei Tassen Kaffe zu holen! Mit einem Tablett beladen betrat er wieder das Wohnzimmer! „Der Kaffe ist gerade durchgelaufen! Er ist ganz frisch!"Der Duft des Kaffees drang bis hin zu Hiromis Nase, die den Duft genüsslich einatmete. „Ich liebe frischen, heißen Kaffe!"„Ich auch, er erhält mich am Leben!" Fragten schaute die junge Frau zu Shinichi, worauf er nur lachen musste „was lachen Sie denn so?"Hiromis Gesicht hätte man sehen sollen, es war das reinste Vergnügen sie anzuschauen. „Ich meine damit eigentlich nur, das ich ohne Kaffe nicht gut durch den Tag komme, ich muss ihn einfach trinken, sonst Schlaf ich einfach ein! Wissen Sie, ich schlafen eigentlich immer ziemlich schlecht, keine Ahnung woran das liegt!" Lachend kratze er sich kopf und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. „Ich habe auch mal eine zeit lang schlecht geschlafen. Und dann habe ich das Feng Shui für mich entdeckt. Es wirkt wahre Wunder, kostet jedoch auch dem entsprechen, aber für ruhige Nächte würde ich morden!"beide mussten laut los lachen, und vergaßen dabei fast wozu sie sich eigentlich trafen. „Hiromi? Eine Frage! Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier! Ayumi hat mir nur gesagt, dass Sie heute vorbeikommen würden um mich zu sprechen, mehr aber auch nicht! Also, worum geht es?" Durchdringend schaute der Detektiv, der schon ein paar Jahre in seinem Geschäft war, die Studentin an. „Na ja, ganz einfach! Ich studiere Journalismus und unsere Aufgabe ist es mit einer bedeutenden Person ein Interview zu führen, da habe ich gleich an Sie gedacht!" „Soo bedeutend bin ich doch gar nicht!"Verlegen stocherte er in seinem schon fast kalten Rührei rum und schob sich die beladenen Gabel in den Mund. „Nein Sie sind gar nicht bedeutend! Sie waren es ja nicht, der die Organisation „Black"zur Strecke gebracht haben und Sie waren es ja auch nicht der den Kannibalen überführt hat. Sie sind ein sehr unbedeutender Mensch, von dem keiner ein Interview haben will!"Ernst schaute die angehende Journalistin Shinichi an dieser stemmte nur die Arme in die Seite „Sooo unbedeutend bin ich aber auch nicht!"Kudô zog eine Schnute und schon wieder musste es passierte, sie lachten. Zwischen den beiden stimmte einfach die Chemie. Da konnte man nun mal nichts machen! Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit der Freude, wurden die beiden Lachmonster durch das durchdringende klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. „Einen Moment bitte ich geh eben ans Telefon!" Mit einen stark pochenden Herzen ging er zu dem smarackt grünen Telefon und Hob den Hörer von der Gabel ab. „Ja, Kudô!"„Shinichi? Ich bin es, Ayumi! Ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich. Du hast einen neuen Fall, in London!"„Was? In London?"„Shinichi ist was nicht in Ordnung, ich kann den Fall auch absagen, dann übernimmt jemand anders den Fall!" „Nein, nein, ich mach es, wann soll es losgehen!"Nervös schaute Kudô auf seine Armnabenuhr „In zwei Stunden geht dein Flieger! Tut mir leid das es so kurzfristig ist. Aber ich habe gerade erst die Meldung bekommen! Ist Hiromi noch bei dir?"„Ja, sie ist noch hier! Wie viele Plätze waren noch im Flieger frei?"„Ach, noch genug, bestimmt noch über 30 freie Plätze!"„Danke, Ayumi, ich packe dann mal, kommst du auch mit?"„jep ich komme auch mit, ich lass mir doch nicht entgehen wie mein Lieblings Detektiv einen Fall löst!"„Du bist ein Schatz! Sei dann in einer Stunde hier bei mir, wir nehmen dann mein Auto! Bis dann!"„Ok, Tschüss!"Und schon hatte die junge Säkreterin den Hörer aufgelegt. Mit ihr dauerten die Gespräche nie lange und das war auch gut so. „Ok, Plan Änderung! Heute haben wir Mittwoch! Hiromi können Sie sich wohl 2 Tage Krankmelden! Ich habe eine gute Idee. Ayumi, hat mich gerade angerufen, wie Sie ja wissen. Sie hat mit mitgeteilt, dass ich in London gebraucht werde, der Flieger geht in zwei Stunden. Wollen Sie mich dorthin begleiten und ihren Artikel schreiben?" Etwas perplex schaute Hiromi Shinichi an, es war doch klar das sie ihn begleiten wolle. Ihn, den berühmten Meister Detektiven, da konnte sie ja schlecht nein sagen. Außerdem wollte sie schon immer mal in diese Stadt und jetzt hatte sie die Gelegenheit. „Klar komm ich mit, aber ich brauche noch einige Sachen und die muss ich dann jetzt holen"„Haben Sie ein Auto, Hiromi?" „Nein aber ich kann doch mit Taxi fahren!"„Ach, Quatsch, Sie können mit meinen Auto fahren! Mit dem Taxi würde es zu lange dauern und zu viel kosten!"Und schon schmiss er ihr die Autoschlüssel zu „Aber das Sie mir nicht mein Auto klauen!"„Sie würden mich doch so wie so finden und dann verhaften lassen, lohnt sich also nicht diese Aktion!"Grinsend ging sie mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Haus, blieb jedoch noch mal kurz an der Haustür Stehen „äh...?" „Der Mercedes in der Einfahrt, der Schwarze!"„Ok, danke!"Nun war sie verschunden. „Super, jetzt darf ich auch noch nach London. Ich hoffe nicht das Ayumi ein Hotel in Notting Hill gebucht hat, denn dann kann ich den Fall endgültig vergessen!"  
  
% „Shinichi, ich bin gut in London angekommen! Ich wohne jetzt in Notting Hill! Es ist sehr schön hier! Na ja, ich wollte eben nur sagen das ich gut angekommen bin. Und jetzt leb wohl Shinichi! Erste Nachricht zu Ende. Es liegen keine weiteren Nachrichten vor! Tut"„Na super, sie ruft an, wenn ich nicht da bin. Was mach ich denn jetzt?"%  
  
So das Was mal wieder. Freue mich auf weitere Kommis *schoninvorfreideist*  
  
Also bis denne Eure Laeril 


End file.
